powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch Dezmos
Mitchell "Mitch" Dezmos is the Black Mictlantecutli Ranger, chosen by the Aztec god of death, and can communicate with and manipulate ghosts. Character History Mitch's mother Vincentia was a minor actress before marriage, and she never stopped talking about how much she loved making movies and everything about them. Motherhood never really suited her, and when Mitch was five, she had a particularly bad day, ending with Mr. Dezmos announcing that he'd quit his job. Throwing a fit, Vincentia packed and left on the spot, collecting a divorce on her way out of town. She developed an image of a sassy, outspoken matchmaker character, which caused Mitch no end of embarrassment throughout his elementary school years. Mitch withdrew more and more from others, drooping through school, becoming rapidly labeled as an Emo as the concept became mainstream. He happened to have a wonderful memory, but if he thought he was doing too well in school, he would deliberately flunk, or give a sarcastic response. He had few friends and preferred it that way. Chosen One Mitch's class (which also included future Blue Ranger T Lock) went on a field trip to the local set of Aztec temples, just in time to be attacked by Dark Stars and Tzitzimime. Quickly figuring out that the demons couldn't touch the temples without disintegrating, Mitch sheltered on one, briefly encountering T Lock before feeling Mictlantecutli's summons. Gaining his morpher, he fought alongside the others for the first battle, and seemed to enjoy it. Mitch grew rapidly tired of Tez's pushing to train harder, showing up inconsistently even to actual battles and occasionally refusing to fight. He often pointed out when he wasn't desperately needed, to the anger of the Red Ranger. Ghost Whisperer Mitch's upgraded powers granted him the ability to communicate with, and control, ghosts. He refused to admit it, but this new power frightened him, but he did his duty, sometimes getting valuable information from the dead. The return of his mother brought a little more chaos to his life, especially as she witnessed him speaking to a deceased policeman, but with a few nudges from his teammates, he managed to make his peace with her. The Final Battle As the Rangers' Zords were destroyed, Mitch at first appeared to be willing to join Tez in a suicidal attack against the Acuallizord, but it was really a ruse to knock him unconscious before he could try. Mitch finally utilized his powers to the fullest in the citywide battle with the Tzitzimime, raising up ghosts and empowering them to fight against the demons. After their retreat to Azteca Command, Mitch acted very cynical, but he was the first to act on T Lock's plan to turn Itzpapalotl back. He was also the least upset (nearly relieved) at the loss of his powers. Mictlantecutli remained behind after the other Teotl left Earth, in order to find the not-yet-awoken Teotl as they appeared and keep them from attacking humanity. He and Mitch remained close even after the loss of Mitch's powers. Personality Mitchell is an Emo, slightly Goth kid who is apathetic, but will fight to avoid Tez's anger. He is morbid, yet witty, and more clever than he behaves. He prefers to sit in the shadows and just watch everyone else do whatever, but he is intrigued by Tammy. If he cared enough, he would probably hate Tez, but that might just give the guy the satisfaction of knowing he'd made an impression. Arsenal *Mictlantecutli Club *Hurricane Cycle *Eagle Zord Appearance Mitch is Hispanic, with straight black hair that hangs in his face a lot, dark green eyes, thick brows, an oval face, a slightly large nose and a darker brown mouth. He is of average height, and not muscular. See Also Shiga Ryo - Mitch's Sentai counterpart Category:Aztec Storm Category:Black Ranger Category:Human Category:Male Category:Thantosiet